Multiplicity
by Death By Segway Scooter
Summary: After the Kaiba brothers are abrubtly transported to a mysterious place, they find a very unpleasant surprise waiting for them. Perhaps today was not a good day to get out of bed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I just write about it. Kazuki Takahashi is the guy that actually owns it. Go talk to him.

**Warnings: **Use of the DOMA arc and the dub. I'm assuming I have to warn about those.

**Multiplicity**

"Where are we, Seto?"

That was a hard question to answer, indeed. The last thing Seto Kaiba remembered was being in his home office, working away on his laptop as usual. The next thing he knew, everything disappeared. Everything. He had looked up from the computer screen for one second to find that his office had been replaced by this strange place. Seconds later his fall to the floor (or whatever one would call the ground of this bizzare locale) made him realize that his desk, along with the chair, had vanished as well. He also found Mokuba with him, for some reason. Depending on what was lurking around this place, his brother's presence could be a blessing...or a curse.

The place they wound up in looked suspiciously similar to the dueling hall in Pegasus' castle - the very spot where he had dueled the sinister Duel Monsters creator, and as of late, a somewhat confused motorcycle enthusiast called Alister. However, the walls of this place were a dark purple. The lamps along the walls seemed to have blacklights in them. Everything was so dark and shadowy that one could not see the floor or the ceiling - unless of course, the ceiling and floor were painted black. A thick miasma hung in the air, as if the room was filled with smoke.

"This place is so weird," Mokuba said. "I wonder how we got here? I remember eating lunch and then when I went to get a drink, I-"

"Don't worry, Mokuba," Seto reassured him. "Whoever brought us here is gonna live to regret this!"

"Oh really?" a distant, familiar voice said. "I beg to differ!"

Seto recognized the voice instantly. "Alister!" he barked. "I should've known it was you! Come out where I can see you, coward!"

The red-haired young man stepped out of the smokey shadows on the other side of the room. Unlike last time, he was now wearing his leather jacket.

"I'm so glad you remembered me," he said sarcastically, smirking.

"What do ya want with us, ya creep?" Mokuba shouted boldly.

"Haven't you figured it out, already?" Alister replied. "I still want my revenge on your brother and Kaiba Corp for taking my brother away from me! I've only said it like a dozen times by now!"

"Oh you wanna rematch, huh?" Mokuba snapped, crossing his arms. "Didn't your last duel with him teach you anything? My brother's gonna wipe the floor with you, just like last time!"

"Forget it, Mokuba," Seto said flatly. "There's not gonna be a rematch."

"Huh?" The young boy was quite surprised at his brother's response.

"Listen Alister," Seto growled at the biker. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that my stepfather is long gone, and that I have nothing to do with his past actions. I don't have time to play into your pathetic long-standing grudges." He turned and began to leave. "I'm just going to find the exit out of this creepy dump and-"

The young businessman only walked a foot or two before bumping into Alister, who had somehow appeared right in the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?" he taunted.

Perplexed how the biker somehow transported himself across the room - especially a room with a very large pit right in the middle of it - Seto turned around. He found that Alister was still standing over there. But how could he be in two places at once?

"Ah, I see you've met my twin," Alister chuckled coldly. "Or at least, _one_ of them!"

"Alright, Alister! Quit the hocus-pocus mind tricks!" Seto barked, waving his fist. "I don't have time for this!"

"Uh...Seto?"

Mokuba was tugging on his older brother's coat. Seto looked down to see his little brother staring at something behind them incredulously and pointing. He followed Mokuba's gaze to find that, where there was only one copy of Alister behind them, there were now about fifteen. But that was only the ones right in front of him. Their eyes were all glowing bright red, and he could see a great many more glowing red eyes illuminating the dark hall behind them.

"But...how...?" Seto stammered.

"I'm afraid this isn't your usual 'hocus pocus mind trick,' Kaiba," the original Alister explained, mockingly. The biker paused a minute to reach into his deck and retrieve a familiar card with a bright green symbol emblazoned on it. He held it up. "The Seal of Orichalkos is more than just a playing card, y'know. I've learned to harvest its powers to make infinite copies of myself! Infinite copies that don't care for you too much, I might add."

"Oh, man!" Mokuba cried. "This's just like something out of a sci-fi movie!"

The Alister clones began to advance on the brothers. The two Kaibas kept backing away until they were right up to the edge of the dueling pit. Seto really wanted to sharpen his judo skills on the clone army, but there were far too many of them. There were about thirty or forty clones filling his side of the room now. Besides if he went to attack them, one of them might pull a fast one and take Mokuba hostage.

Suddenly, Seto heard the sound of nearby heavy machinery. The dueling stage rose out of the deep pit behind him and set itself up just like it did in Pegasus' castle.

He whirled around to face the biker. "Well since you so 'kindly' insist...," he said sarcastically. "If you want a rematch, fine! You've got one! But don't think that a change of scenery and an army of knock-offs is going to change the outcome. You got off easy last time, but it won't happen a-"

"Seto! Look out!" Mokuba suddenly cut him off

The young man barely had time to react before a handful of more Alister clones dropped from the ceiling. One of them grabbed him from behind, and two more grabbed both his arms. He attempted to kick the ones holding his arms, but he managed to dodge him. Two more clones shoved him to the ground.

He looked up to see another clone had gotten ahold of Mokuba and had lifted him off the floor. Mokuba was currently kicking and shouting and giving the carbon-copy biker a hard time.

"Gimmie a hand with this brat, willya?" he heard the clone say to some others. That only infuriated Seto more.

He looked over to the original Alister. "What is the _meaning_ of this?" he shouted. "I thought you wanted a rematch!"

To his surprise, the biker was simply using the dueling stage as a bridge to get to Seto's side of the room. Once across, Alister approached him and held up the menacing bright-green card again. As he did, he eyes glowed a bright red just like his clones, and the malevolent green symbol emblazoned itself on his forehead.

"Rematch? Who said anything about a rematch?" Alister snapped. "I'm going to take your soul by _force_!"

The Seal projected itself onto the floor around the captive older Kaiba. It then slowly began closing in around him.

"Seto! No!" he heard Mokuba scream.

For the first time ever, Seto was out of ideas. He was being held down by maybe five or six clones and couldn't move. Mokuba was also being held hostage and couldn't get free. Meanwhile, the Seal was getting ever closer, eager to take his soul.

And all around him was that sick, smirking red-haired biker and his clone army. Tens, maybe hundreds of them, all snickering at his horrible fate. Giggling. Laughing. Smiling. Eyes glowing red. Hundreds of them. Maybe even thousands. A sea of enemies.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A young brown-haired, blue-eyed man woke up with a start and nearly fell off the couch he had been napping on. His body was soaked in a cold sweat and he fought to catch his breath.

He had just had the worst nightmare of his life! Alister had used the Seal of Orichalkos to make hundreds of copies of himself - maybe even thousands. He could still see their vicious smirks and hear their demented laughter. He sure hoped it wasn't true.

Suddenly, he heard the door open followed by a familar voice demanding, "What's all the ruckus in here?"

He looked up and finally fell off the couch. Standing in the doorway was Alister.

Said biker just groaned. "What is your deal _now_, Valon?" he grumbled.

Valon, the dreamer, picked himself off the floor.

"Oh nothing," he said, smoothly. "Nothing except I just had the worst bloody dream of my life! I dreamt ya used the Seal to make millions of copies yaself and took down Kaiba with it!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Alister replied. "Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea, the Seal can't make copies of somebody!" He paused. "What was so bad about the dream, anyway? I was coming after Kaiba, not you."

"What was so bad about it, ya ask?" Valon said. "Other than the fact there were _millions_ of ya! I can barely put up with just one!"

**End.**


End file.
